


Stolen

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Mello, Anal Fingering, Fingering, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Light, Omegaverse, Pussy Spanking, Sounding, Trans Light, Trans boy Light, Urethral Play, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting, a/b/o dynamics, alpha matt, examinations, forced pussy shaving, pussy shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Mello finds Light, and a dangerous game begins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm unable to keep consistent with updates to stories. As alway, tell me what you think in the comments

Light slipped his hand into his pocket to thumb his key ring. Thumb passing once, twice over the smooth gray metal, he sighed in relief. 

He glanced back again, a small, half-lazy smirk on his as he regarded his surroundings. No one near him, and yet… the same scent. Straightening and stretching, he walked onward. 

Today would have, should have been a normal day for Light. Just a simple day, once work had finished. Except… he was being followed. 

The Omega had stayed late with the task force, despite his workmates displeasure at this. After his father’s death, they had impressed upon him to get some “much deserved” rest. 

Matsuda, a rather over-eager Alpha, had been the most adamant about this. In fact, he was quite worried about Light’s health in general; he had even pushed to have Light let him walk him to his stop. Of course, Light had refused. Omega he may be, but the God of the New World certainly needed no protection. 

But now, with only the keys in his jacket and the small scrap of death note he kept tucked away in his wallet for protection, that he began to deeply regret his choice. 

At first, he hadn't thought that he was being followed. He had smelled the scent of Alpha lingering about, but he'd chalked it up to being near the police station; the building was populated by Alphas. 

But as time wore on, Light’s uneasiness had grown. He was wearing industrial grade scent blockers, applied in his usual morning routine, so they couldn't have known he was an Omega, at least. But the scent from before had persisted, following him. And it felt fresh. 

Light stopped, glancing around in forced calm as if he was simply tired. Just a Beta taking a break from walking home to the train. There was no one suspicious around, in fact no one around either. What little people who had been around has thinned out, so that the streets before him were barren. Only a few far-off people, too far away to sense their dynamics, meandering down the road. Fear slithered down his spine. 

Gulping, he started walking. He took care to keep his strides brisk and long. He was simply a Beta on his way home, casually dominant and with somewhere to be. Not a scared little Omega. Not easy pickings. 

The sun had started to set, and something chilly in the air took over. Light used the hand not clenched around his keys to pull his jacket closer. 

A noise, small and faint, clattered in the alleyway to his left. 

Light jumped. Letting out a curse, his pulse already racing, he looked over. His muscles had locked in place, and any hope of escaping was out the window now. 

“Is someone there?” He called, endeavoring to keep his voice low and gruff, like any other Beta would. It was a small mark in his favor that he had been on testosterone long enough to pull it off. 

Nothing answered. “This isn't funny!” He kept his voice controlled, despite the anxiety. He was simply a Beta, pissed off at being bothered. Somehow, fluidity had returned to his muscles, and he took a step back from the noise. 

Another clatter. To his left. Like the crack of boots on stone. Light flinched. Alpha, thick and powerful and on the hunt, washed over him. Sickness pounded in his stomach. The urge to flee suddenly overtook him. 

Light ran. Thunder clattered against his feet as he dashed down the empty street, past the dark looming alleyways that lined it. His police training had been minor, due to his status as an Omega, but it would have been enough for him to escape. Would have, if not for the foot that came up just as he passed an alleyway, sending him splattering into the pavement. 

Light screamed, the momentum too much as he ripped face first. Head hitting dark, his vision receded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn here, I believe. Feel free to leave any feedback down below!

“Mello? What the fu-”

“Shh, you'll wake him.”

The voices troubled Light as he slipped in and out of consciousness. He felt… strange. Weightless. If he just tried harder, he could float on out of there. Wherever there was, exactly. 

All he remembered… all he remembered was… a street. A noise. Fear. And then… blackness. Altogether, not a very complete picture. 

A tingling feeling, like live electricity, shot through him, and he twitched. He had a body, he was soon remembering. A stiff body, sore from being still for so long. 

His eyelids blinked, blinding white flashing before him. “H-hello?” He rasped, waiting for an answer. Because he wasn't alone, that was for sure. The voices had betrayed that much. 

A weighted silence silence met him, as if someone was debating the merits of answering. Then, “Yes?” Cold humor saturated their tone. 

“Wh-where am I?” Panic and nausea began to creep over him. Because he remembered now. The noise, the scent of the unfamiliar Alpha, the fear. 

“In my house.” An “of course” was surely implied in the statement. 

Suddenly, a hand reached down, running through his hair slowly and precisely. “My, you're a pretty little Omega. Do you agree?”

Light blanched. His sight was returning now, but he was blindfolded. Whatever he had been drugged with must have been powerful. 

“I said, ‘Do you agree’!” The voice rose dangerously, a deep Alpha growl behind it. 

“I- I guess!” Light’s pheromones leaked everywhere, along with his fear. “Everyone says I'm pretty…”

“I bet they do. Because you are.” The voice let out a chuckle, but it still felt like anger bubbled below its surface. Light shuddered. 

“Why are you shivering? Are you cold?” The voice seemed concerned, and yet… Light remained afraid. “Matt. Get him a blanket.”

The person, Matt (Also an Alpha?) shuffled off with an unintelligible grumble. The voice snorted. “He gets like that, don't you worry.”

Something brushed against Light's face, and he yelped as his blindfold was ripped off. 

“M-Mello?” Light whimpered. He had to fight down bile. Because before him stood the same Alpha that had kidnapped and traumatized his sister and lead to the death of his father. 

Mello’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. Mello. I'm pleased to see you remember me, sweetheart.”

A low growl left Light. “My father is dead because of you.”

“And you're the reason L is dead. Doesn't that make us even?” Something acidic dripped from Mello’s tone. 

“I'm not!” Panic clutched at Light’s chest. 

“You're Kira. I know you are. I was even going to kill you for it.” A small smirk lifted Mello's face. 

Light froze. “‘Going to’?”

“I changed my mind. Darling.” His hand went back to stroke Light's hair. “Do you want to know why?” 

Reluctantly, Light nodded. Mello's nails dug in. “Use your words, baby boy.”

Light whimpered. “Can you please tell me why?”

“Because you're an Omega. An Omega who's too pretty for his own good. I can't just get rid of an Omega like you, Light; I'd be doing the world a disservice. But what I can do is train you up nice and proper, and I can punish you for what you've done.” Mello’s voice had grown soft, almost caring, as he caressed Light’s cheek. Light wanted to vomit. 

The floor creaked, and Matt stood before them with the blanket. “Uhh… where should I put this?” He stared at both of them.

“Around Light.” Mello don't bother to look up.

Matt nodded, and approached them. Light only shied away slightly as the blanket was fumblingly wrapped around him. 

“Now how does that feel, Light?” Mello asked. 

“G-good. Thank you.” Light stared at Mello for approval. The last thing he wanted was to anger him. 

“What a good boy for remembering his manners.” Mello cooed. His hand threaded through Light's hair. A thumb traced his jaw. 

Matt shifted awkwardly. “What do you want me to do now, Mello?”

“Prepare a bath for our little one. And get some shaving supplies.” Mello hummed. The finger tapped against Light along with Mello’s rhythm.

Matt left. 

“Now, why don't I get you cleaned up, sweetie?” 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The bathwater felt thankfully warm around Light. Mello had carried him into the bathroom, down a long hallway from his arrival room. The room around him was perturbingly cozy, with warm, bright colors and surprisingly put-together furniture. There was even a separate shower and bath. 

Mello sat beside him, right next to the tub. “Would you like any bubble bath or tub toys?” He asked, swirling the water with his fingertips. Light shook his head, shying away from the intruding hand. 

“Words, Light.” Chided Mello. 

Light gulped. “Well, maybe a bubble bath would be nice?” He tried to make his voice sound younger. Softer. 

Mello smiled. “Of course. What color?”

“Any is fine.”

Mello returned with a pink can, and poured a capful in. Light watched the mixture swirl with a growing sense of unease. 

“Do you like it?” Mello’s eyes were unreadable. 

“Yes. It's like fairy bubbles!” Light tried to giggle. 

Mello smiled, before setting about to wash Light. 

Once he was done, he pulled Light out of the bath, wrapping him in a pre-warmed towel and sitting him on a small black stool. Just at that moment, Matt appeared with shaving cream, a razor, and… lube?

“Just in time.” Mello smirked. Swiftly, he snatched the utensils from Matt, setting them down before the stool. “Stay still or I'll punish you.” He growled at Light. 

“Yes sir.” Light said back. 

“And call me Papa.” Something glinted in Mello’s eyes.

“Yes… Papa.” This time Light said it reluctantly. 

“Open your legs.”

Light reluctantly complied. Shivers traced his spine as Mello stared at his vagina, one finger approaching to ghost over his folds. He twitched at the almost-contact, and Mello smirked. “What a needy little thing…”

Mello straightened up, pouring the shaving cream into his palm. “You have such a hairy little pussy, baby. Did you even shave it once? Because I'm sure your Daddy must have at least once. Probably rubbed his knot all over it, too, since you're such a pretty little who-”

Light snapped. His leg shot forward, catching Mello in the gut. “Don't talk about my father like tha- AAAGH!”

Mello’s fist slammed into him, and he hunched over in pain. “You shouldn't have done that.” Mello was cold. Slowly, Mello placed the shaving implements on the ground, before pulling off his belt. 

“Matt. Stand behind him, and hold him still. Keep his legs open, too.”

Matt nodded reluctantly, shuffling behind Light. Light flinched back at the touch. Already, he regretted his outburst. 

A grin had split itself across Mello's face. “Take this as a learning experience, Light. A chance to do better.”

The first hit, with the flat side of the belt, felt like fire touching his folds. The next, hitting squarely against his clitoris, felt like his flesh had been seared clean off. Light screamed. And screamed. Unbidden, wetness gushed from him at each strike. A soft, gentle hand, drawing slow circles in the nape of his neck, was the only thing that kept him grounded. 

Mello stood above him, the grin twisted even tighter. The belt held firmly in his hand. Still, the crack of it was burned into Light’s throbbing skin. Shameful liquid pooled in the chair. 

The hand at his neck squeezed his shoulder, before the arms that Light hardly noticed before left him. Matt coughed awkwardly. Tears that Light hadn't known about, handing authorized, tracked his face. 

“If you do that again, I promise it will be worse.” Mello said it simply. Like fact. 

He bent down again, getting a fresh batch of shaving cream in his palm. With the caring touch of a mother, he spread it all around Light’s mound. Light moaned.

“Whore.” Mello chuckled, flicking his still-burning pussy. Light could only flinch in his seat. 

When his whole vagina was covered, even the delicate inner rim of his lips, Mello swiped the razor from the floor. “Of you stay still, I'll be less likely to nick you.”

Easier said than done. Mello pressed harder than Light’s pussy was able to handle after its beating, and more than one cut marked his pinky-brown skin. Still, he found he rather enjoyed the gentle motion of the razor. 

“Lean back now. I'll need to shave your asshole, too.” As he said this, Mello applied even more shaving cream to his hand. 

Reluctantly, Light leaned back, arms bracing on the stool. A soft yelp left him as the cool material was rubbed into his hole; he had never been touched there, not so… thoroughly. 

Mello made quick work of it with the razor, somehow taking care not to cut him. When he was shaved clean, Mello washed him off with a damp cloth, Light gasping at the touch. 

“Now, I'll need to inspect you.” 

“Inspect me, Papa?” It came out as a whisper. 

“Your cute little ass and pussy, among other things.” Mello supplied. His hand rose to softly caress his inner thigh. 

Mello turned to Matt. As if he had subconsciously heard his name, Matt looked up. “What?”

“Get the supplies.” Mello was curt. 

Matt nodded once, dashing off. 

As his footsteps faded away, Mello turned to Light. “Now, I think it's time I laid down some ground rules.”

Light gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the (kinky) update, and please tell me what you think!

“First of all, don't you ever hit me again.” Ice burned in Mello. 

“Second, I am to be addressed as ‘Daddy’ or ‘Papa’. Nothing less. Third, you will obey all of my commands, no questions asked. If you disobey this, your little ass will be spanked. Is that clear?”

“Yes Papa.” Light nodded. 

“You will be a proper little Omega, too. You must sit up straight in your seat, and always address me in full sentences. No nods, or anything like that. And you will kiss me, on the cheek, to greet me every morning.” Mello’s lips curled as his list went on, tongue darting out to wet them as they spoke. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes Daddy.” Light said, back pulling straight.

“Good. Matt, do you have the supplies for the inspection?”

Light looked up, not having noticed that Matt had left again. In Matt’s arms were clasped a flashlight, along with a camera and plastic gloves. A bottle of baby oil was nestled in the crook of his arm, along with a box of pads, and a long, thin rod sat in between his fingers. 

“Inspection, Papa?” Light whimpered. 

“Don't speak unless you're spoken too.” Was all Mello supplied. Matt set the supplies down beside him, and he set out to work. 

The gloves slipped over his hands with an audible snap, causing Light to flinch back. Mello grinned, lips leered wide. 

He first opened the pads, laying one underneath Light. The camera came next, switched on and with the red light flashing. 

“Piss.”

“Wh-what?” Mello couldn't be serious, he really couldn't be-

“Now. Do you want another spanking?” His folds still burned at the memory. 

“N-no, Papa!”

“Then do it. I need to make sure that you're completely healthy, ok?”

Light nodded. Tears tracked his face, but he spread his legs wider, pushing and pushing until a warm stream trickled into the pad. 

For an obscenely long moment, they waited, piss flecking against his legs as they started to tremble. Still, he held on. His stream trickled to a stop. 

A smirk crossed Mello’s face, and he laughed. “Very good, Light. Excellent, in fact. Now, why doesn't Matt clean you up, and we can begin the next part of your exam?”

Matt quickly strode forward, a wet cloth Light hadn't seen before in his hand. The cloth was dug into him none too gently, a softly grunted “Sorry” from Matt the only noises as Light was cleaned. 

Light watched with foreboding as Mello prepared for the next part of the inspection. 

A healthy amount of lube was squirted into his hand, and Mello rubbed it around with his fingers, before he went for the long rod. More lube drizzled over it, soaking the tip until it glistened. 

Matt looked at Light and winced in sympathy, before going back to stand awkwardly by the door. 

“Now, I'll need you to stay still, ok Light? Because this tool is going to stretch your urethra nice and wide so we can check on it later.” Mello said it matter of factly. Like he had been discussing the weather. 

Light whimpered, shying away desperately. “Please no, Daddy.”

“Don't you want to be healthy?” Mello took on an air of exasperation. “Or would you like another spanking on your slutty little-”

“F-fine Daddy! Just be quick please!” 

Mello grinned. Spreading Light’s legs even wider, one gloved finger searched for his urethra. Finding it, he spread it gently, before grabbing the rod and forcing the tip inside. 

Light moaned at the intrusion, his hips aching to buck against it. It felt like fire, liquid fire, pushed into him. It only worsened as the rod drove in further. 

Breathy moans left him as Light trembled. With each inch of metal disappearing, so did his control finally, it was buried to the hilt. 

“I'll check your ass next; Matt, you take the camera.” Mello didn't look up as he added more lube to his hand, one finger gliding under Light to poke at his ass. The ring of muscles fluttered. 

“Relax.” Mello mock-cooed, placing a soft kiss to his thigh as the fingertip slipped inside. A small hiss left Light. 

“Doesn't that feel nice?” Mello laughed, forcing his finger in to the hilt. He drew it out, before adding another and fluidly sliding back in. Light couldn't move from the pain, his whole body shaking as his urethra and asshole ached, each forcefully intruded upon and stretched beyond anything he had felt before. 

A low whine left Light at the third finger. Mello’s fingers scissored, stretching Light impossibly as the flashlight clicked on. Something stroked against his inner walls, and he wailed. 

“All seems to be in working order. Still a virgin too, by the looks of it. Poor thing’s never been entered like this.” Mello chuckled, giving Light a hefty pat on his ass before pulling out. 

“I'll check his vagina next. Be sure to get it closer, Matt, and start recording earlier. I want to get all of it.” 

Two fingers, still wet and dirty with lube, traced around his folds. Instead of going right in, they waited, poking and probing at his pliant flesh. To Light’s horror, wetness had started to drip from him. 

The fingers delved deeper, circling his hole before plunging in. And out. And in and out and in and out until Light’s legs were locking, his breath spasmed and warm, wet liquid covered the fingers. His clit ached, and he felt the urge to grind it against Mello. 

Mello only chuckled, wiping the fingers off against the inside of his left thigh. “Such a needy little baby.” He crooned. 

The fingers opened him up matter-of-factly after that, Mello commenting on his supposed good health and virginity. Which was true; Light was a virgin. But something sick churned in his stomach at the thought of Mello knowing that. 

“Just one more and you're done, sweetheart.” Mello’s hands drummed against him. 

“Thank you, Papa.” The last thing he wanted was for Mello to drag it out. 

The fingers yanked out the rod swiftly, poking inside his urethra quite uncomfortable and taking pictures. Light found if he bit the inside of his cheek he could ignore it. For the most part. 

“Clean him off, Matt, and bring him to our bedroom. I think it's time our little baby had his nap.” 

Matt nodded, dissolving from the silence of the corner to gently scrub Light down and pull him into his arms. Light slumped into them, too weak to resist. Dully, he noted a soft blanket being wrapped around him. 

“Doesn't that feel nice?” Matt asked, awkwardly patting his back. Light didn't answer, already far gone into sleep.


End file.
